


ǝɐƃ ƃıq

by Skeleton_Boy



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Boy/pseuds/Skeleton_Boy
Summary: Its upside down m8





	ǝɐƃ ƃıq

ǝɐƃ ƃıq ǝʌɐɥ noʎ


End file.
